


Boys and their toys

by Lesleytonyb



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesleytonyb/pseuds/Lesleytonyb
Summary: no plot here, just sex, nice graphic sex. also a big pink vibrator lol. enjoy xlxl
Relationships: Son Goku & Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Boys and their toys

Boys and their Toys 

It’s been going on for a few months now, between me and him, I know it’s wrong and I should probably stop it. I’m not going to though, I don’t want to. The first time was surreal, the whole experience passed by me in a blissful blur of sweet satisfaction. He gave me no warning, no explanation, he was wild, unbound by human propriety, he was all Saiyan. He simply took me, and ravaged me. I can’t say it was against my will, I was very willing, but had I not been, I don’t think that would have made the slightest difference to him. He wanted me, and he was going to have me. That was final. 

Like I said, that was a few months ago, it’s a regular occurrence now, he seeks me out every few days just to have his way with me. Once or twice I have even sought him out myself, when he kept me waiting too long for him. He knew what I was after, and seemed more than happy to comply. He can resist me about as much as I can resist him, not at all in other words. I could never turn down his allure, he calls my name without even speaking, his eyes alone dazzle and bewitch me, making me totally at his whim. I am his to own and control.

I was expecting him today, he didn’t disappoint, he came to me when I was out working in the field. I felt him approaching of course, his power is just as familiar to me as my own. I felt my excitement climbing the closer he got.

“Kakarot,” he purrs as a way of greeting me as he landed in front of me. He never spoke much throughout these encounters, except all the dirty talk, he said plenty of that.

“Vegeta,” I answer, already having to suck in lungsful of air in an attempt to slow my racing heart. Just one look at his flawless face and I felt myself melt, his eyes scorching deep into my soul, his lips drawing me in, beckoning me to them. His voice is the only aphrodisiac I will ever need, as soon as he utters my name I belong to him.

He wasted no time in taking me into his arms and kissing me harshly, using his tongue to show me how much he wanted me. His hands explored my body, yanking impatiently at my clothes. I purred and allowed him to strip me, tossing my garments aside, devouring my mouth and gripping my exposed flesh in his expert hands, forcing me to cry out in pleasurable torture.

“Vegeta,” I sighed, totally naked and laid bare before him.

I spread my legs wide and told him I wanted him, needed him. my thighs quivered in anticipation and I longed to feel him inside me. I yearned for that painful pop as the head of his dick pushes into me making me shout his name and pant, I craved that feeling so desperately, I could hardly wait for him to force me open for his pleasure.   
“Kakarot,” He whispered, I forced my half-dazed eyes focus on his handsome face.

“Yes Vegeta,” I whispered back.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” He growled into my ear. It was not unusual for him to make me beg for him before he started. I don’t even wait for him to tell me to any more, I know what he wants to hear, so I fervently beg.

“Please, Vegeta. I need you so bad. Please fuck me. I love you, pleeeeeease Vegeta,” He must have been able to hear the pure lust and desire in my voice.

“How bad do you want me?” He asked, a stunningly wicked smile on his face.

“I want you so bad, Vegeta. I need you inside me, please, Vegeta.”

“Hmmm, since you asked so nicely, I’ll fuck you, but you have to take this first,” He said holding up a big pink vibrator.

“Why?” I whine, don’t get me wrong by this point I was willing to take just about anything if it meant I would eventually get him.

“Because I say so, that’s why,” He answered, squeezing lube onto the end of the massive toy. He pushed my legs high, so I was completely exposed to him, he could do with me as he pleased.

His mouth moved between my legs and his tongue lapped lazily at my entrance, each stroke of his soft appendage causing me to shiver and moan, it felt amazing. He seemed to forget himself for a moment, he just stayed there French kissing my hole and moaning quietly to himself. He licked and sucked me alternating between rough hard licks and gentle feathery kisses, I felt I had reached heaven. Moans and profanities flowed from my mouth like a colourful waterfall.

“Fuck, Vegeta, please don’t stop. I love you,” I’m not even sure if he could hear me but it felt good to say. He blew gently against my wet skin making me feel cool before burying his face deep into me, warming me up again. I couldn’t hold myself together any longer. I screamed his name as I exploded, my body arched my mouth open wide, my eyes rolled back into my head and my whole-body shook. He is the only one who can make me feel that way. He held me still until the trembling subsided, then he moved up my body and slowly licked the come from my stomach, working his tongue into the groves of my well-defined abs to make sure he didn’t miss even a drop. 

“Please fuck me now,” I begged again.

“Nuh-uh, this first remember,” I felt the cold toy pressing against my opening, he hesitated. I impatiently ground my hips down trying to force the thing inside me.

“Kakarot, you look so beautiful like this,” He told me before pushing the tip gently inside of me. My back arched and I let out a loud yell.

“More Vegeta, please,” I shouted, pushing back to meet his soft thrusts.

I could hear him chuckling to himself as he saw just how wild he could make me. He drives me crazy. This man is the answer to every question I have ever asked about love. He is my messiah, my ruler, my whole world. Without words, I used my body to express my deep desire for him. Every part of him, from his beautiful looks to his broken mind, and his harsh personality, I love it all. My mouth kissed and sucked any part of his body that I could reach, my hands worshiped his glorious physique, tracing his form with wanton fingers. He knows my body like the back of his hand, so he touched and stroked me in all the right places to send me into ecstasy.

“I want you now,” I managed to say between pants.

“Patience my beautiful Kakarot,” He mumbled against my ear, biting my lobe just hard enough for it to hurt.

“Are you ready?” He asked, I’m not sure what for but I answer yes anyway. I am always ready for whatever he wishes to do to me, my body is his plaything to use however he sees fit. 

He turned on the vibrations and my mind turned to fuzz, my whole body immediately ignited with a passion so hot it set fire my very soul, it burned my body and only he could extinguish the flames. I pulled my legs wider apart and screamed his name, begging over and over for him to make me his, declaring my love for him and shouting to the gods how much I need him. He whispered back to me the whole time, telling me he loved me and how he was going to fuck me, making me tremble even more with lust and desire. He pinched my nipples and bit my neck hard enough to draw blood. I could wait no longer I needed him inside me, I bit him back growling as I sunk my teeth deep into his flesh.

“Fuck me,” I told him through clenched teeth, I would not have no as an answer. He pulled the vibrator from inside me and discarded it, replacing it with his hard cock, I sighed as I finally got what I had been waiting for. My body rocked to his rhythm, I listened to his words and whispered his name repeatedly.

“Kakarot, you are amazing, you feel so fucking good, do you love it when I make you my bitch, tell me how much you love it,” He moaned as he completely filled me.

“I love it,” Is all I could manage to answer.

“Fuck, yeah you do,” He grunted as he picked up the speed and started to really pound me. He wasn’t gentle, he knew he doesn’t have to be, I can take whatever he wants to dish out. He soon had me worked up into a frenzy, body rising, sweat dripping, panting, pulling his hair and scratching his back. He told me to be still and I automatically comply, I willingly submitted to him because I love the way he dominates me. He glided in and out of my body, breathing heavy and speaking filthy words that I only half heard in my oblivious state. He demanded that I come for him, so I did as I was told, screaming his name again and again as I sprayed my seed all over my chest, he simultaneously emptied himself inside of me.

“You are so perfect,” He told me lovingly, looking deep into my eyes and softly kissing my lips. He stayed inside me for a while, taking his time, showing me his love by kissing every inch of my face, savouring my lips, and sucking my neck, leaving red marks for all the world to see. When he removed himself from me, I felt his juices pouring out as well. He kissed me one final time before helping me up and back into my clothes. He then neatened up my hair, Vegeta is very respectful. My body felt a little tender and sore, but completely satiated, I’m covered in his fingerprints and bite marks, a constant reminder that I am his.

“I’ll come back for you soon, I love you,” He told me, pushing a stray hair from my eyes then flying away. I caught my breath and continued my work, eagerly awaiting our next encounter.


End file.
